Shifted memories
by broken-smiles
Summary: Harry Potter was never alone growing up. In fact, he couldn’t imagine life without his imaginary twin brother Tom.
1. prolog

Shifted memories

By broken-smiles

At the end of a war there is a fight. There is a hero and a villain. There is good and evil. There is angst and tragedy. There is also victory and celebration. There is also hope and excitement. For one Harry Potter there is an end and a beginning. He will make self-discoveries and inner enlightenment.

But this is at the end of his trials, the end of the wizard's war. He will first have to grow up, learn, love, loose. He will face so much.

Before Harry was born there was a dreamer who saw a glimpse of a possible future. When the dreamer spoke the words a wizard took them as prophesy, as fact. This changed many lives. One change was the hiding and death of his family.

The wizard who sees himself as a leader gave "advice." The advice resulted in the tragic and violent death of Harry's family. The advice resulted in Harry becoming the boy who lived, prophesized equal executioner of he-who-shall-not-be-named, dark lord, villein. He is an orphaned wizard with no one in the world to be loved by, well no one not in prison, thought to be blown to bits or considered a blood thirsty animal every month but that's a different story entirely.

The wizard leader, who every year thinks himself wiser and more qualified to lead then any other, needed Harry to be safe. The wizard leader needed Harry healthy enough to later return to the wizarding world as a hero just in case the evil wizard was still able to attain power and threaten the wizardry world again. Really, the wizard leader had no choice. Harry would have to go to his only remaining blood relatives. It did not matter if Harry was happy only that he was alive. Dursley's hate magic and dislike abnormality in general. But this is a chance that the wizard leader would have to take. His hero may be damaged and weak but he would live. And that was all that mattered.

In another world the Dursley's overpowering hate would skew any and all good qualities they possessed and they would be just as miserable as the boy they consistently oppressed. In another world Harry would simple exist within their perfect normal word as an after thought to their own story. In this world Petunia is a mother. This is the same in the other world too, but in this world she is a mother first and a good gossiping homemaker third right after loving wife. Simply put, this Petunia had different priorities. So when baby Harry was left on her door step he looked too much like her baby sister and sounded too much like his cousin, her son, for her heart to bear and so she took him in and adopted little Harry as if he were her own.

Things were looking up for Harry. He had a new mom, a new dad and a new big brother. They weren't as good as his family, his mommy, daddy, paddy, moony, and wormy but at least he was loved. He was happy and content and the lovely new little family enjoyed many outings, family fun nights, dinners, and over all good times. Things started changing when harry started talking to an imaginary friend.

Now, Petunia was not too overly concerned with the appearance of Harry's imaginary twin bother after all Dudley had Tinker, his pet platypus. Where Dudley learned what a platypus was or how to pronounce it was anyone's guess but she was positive the boys were simply going through a phase and like every thing else they would out grow it. She remembered that her own mother had all kinds of stories of what she and Lily got into while playing pretend.

Sure enough soon Dudley was talking less and less to and about Tinker. He even forgot to feed him a few times. Harry still talked to Tom but he seemed to have less confidence then Dudley. Being shortest in the class and having the most horrid nightmares of torture and death seemed to do that to a child. So Petunia concluded that Harry just needed Tom longer to overcome his fear of other people and gain more confidence. Soon he would be just as out going as her Dudley. So she continued to love and nurture the boys as brothers even including Tom in family events She was slightly concerned with how Dudley was coping with Harry's having a "Twin" brother but overall thought it was good Harry wasn't completely dependent on Dudley.

Then the school burned down and Tom was holding the matches and the gasoline.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I rewrote (obviously) the first few chapter just cuz I didn't like how they flowed. I hope I've become a better writer. I hope to have the rest of the remodeled chapters out by next week.


	2. magic

Shifted memories: Magic

By broken smiles

He watched the fire fighters fight the fire. He watched students, his classmates, breaking the windows trying to get to safety. He watched teachers carrying burnt children, his classmates, dead or alive he couldn't tell. He watched news reporters reporting the scene so people hundreds of miles away could share in the misery. He watched frantic parents search for there sons and daughters, his classmates. But mostly, Harry watched the school burn down. It brought back memories of something he couldn't quite grasp. His twin brother Tom (with red eyes so people could tell them apart Tom said) sat beside him silently watching Harry.

Harry shifted in his oversize coat. It was cold. At least it felt like it to him. He knew summer was just a few weeks away. He still felt cold. Like a chill seeping into his bones, like he would never be warm again. Harry clenched his hands. He didn't like the tingling feeling in his finger tips. Tom said they should go home, that harry needed rest, that no one would notice if they just slipped between the firetrucks and down the road. Harry was almost convinced. Tom was always right.

Finally, after the flames were doused, the heads counted and the spot light turned to some new tragedy Harry was just getting ready to sneak way with Tom when the police investigator approached the twins.

"Listen son, I... Your name is Harry, right?" The investigator was tall, round, and smelled of coffee. This man was nothing impressive and nothing intimidating. Tom could do better and he was just a kid!

Harry and Tom still didn't like the man.

Tom said he shouldn't talk.

"Yes… Harry Potter" Harry finally answered. Tom scowled then glared at the investigator.

"Harry, son, I need to ask you some questions. I know you're scared but I need you to be brave okay?"

The investigator knelled before Harry so he could look into his eyes and hold his hands comfortingly.

Tom scoffed and told Harry not to listen to or trust any stranger, especially this guy, who called him _son._ Harry didn't have to look at Tom to hear and feel Tom's annoyed eye roll and sneer. Tom said to get Mrs. Dursley so they could go home.

"Can my mom be here?" Harry asked finally. Tom was so distracting lately! He sometimes made it hard for Harry to listen to other people. Dudley said Tom must be jealous and wanted Harry only to talk to Tom. Tom said Dudley was a stupid head and stuck Dudley's favorite stuffed animal on the roof. It was okay though because Harry started to cry and then both Dudley and Tom apologized and promised to not fight through Harry.

"Sure," the officer said smiling. The officer was trying to make this traumatic event less stressful for the only witness to the start of the fire.

When Petunia was found and Dudley was safely at home tucked in bed, the investigator decided to start the interrogation… conversation, really it was a conversation! no one was a suspect… yet. They sat in the police department lounge. They tried the interrogation room but the white walls and noisy lights made Harry too scared. After Harry nearly had a panic attack Petunia was having non of that, and insisted something more comfortable for Harry or they were going home. So they sat around the lounge eating snacks until Harry had calmed down again.

"Now, let's start from the beginning. Harry, why were you outside your classroom?"

Petunia sat on Harry's right holing his hand. Tom was eying the cookies, milk and investigator wearily. Tom told Harry to say he didn't see anything, he didn't make the 911 call, and he didn't remember why he wasn't in the classroom then start crying while asking if they could just go home. Harry shifted uneasily. Tom and Harry didn't always see eye to eye about telling the truth or about getting in trouble.

"I had to go to fa bafwoom, so I was in fa hall when tom told me to wun an'I wun."

"Who's Tom?"

"My twin bwofa."

Harry would have said more but the investigator, Mr. Smith, interrupted and Tom started yelling at Harry for saying too much. Harry winced. He hated making Tom mad. He didn't like fighting with Tom. He wished they could just go home.

"You have a twin?"

"His imaginary friend" Petunia said will looking at Harry worriedly wondering what Tom had to do with this. The officer looked concerned.

"Okay, tell me what happened next" Smith said, while taking notes in a notebook of some kind.

Harry shrugged and looked at the table.

"Tom told me to wun. I did n'den I called on fa phone cuz Tom told me fa numba, said the school was on fi'ya." Harry said all in a rush, slipping back into what Tom called Hagrid talk. Petunia frowned, noticing Harry's distress. Harry only talked this way when he was nervous, otherwise he spoke almost scarily mature for a seven year old. He never did do baby talk.

Tom told Harry to shut up or else Harry would be in big trouble. Tom would ever hurt his Harry but he didn't trust the police. Tom calmed himself. Thinking quickly. Harry could see plans upon plans forming in Tom's head. Harry was normally calmed just knowing that Tom would figure something out no mater what but this time... People were hurt, maybe even dead. His classmates were hurt. His school was burned, if not to the ground, well... there wasn't much left.

"Harry its okay you don't have to be scared, we just want to know what happened" Petunia said reassuringly

"But! Tom says fa police will get us in twouble!"

"Did you do anything to be in trouble!" Smith asked with eyebrows raised. There was only one witness maybe...

"NO!"

Harry was on the verge of a hyperventilating and his eyes searched for an escape. Petunia glared at Smith.

"Should I get a lawyer?" she threatened ready to defend her child.

Tom was telling Harry to calm down, he was acting too guilty. Petunia rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

"me'n Tom waz fighting cuz I said magic wazn't weal en he got mad and he yelled at me!" Harry's eyes filled with tears and Tom looked very guilty.

"N'den he says 'I'll show you!' n'den fi'ya he says 'wun' en I wun and call cuz nobody noticed fi'ya," Harry said with tears flowing. Petunia had Harry in her lap rocking him. Tom watched Harry and wished he could take it back and make his Harry feel better, he hated it when Harry cried. Smith stopped writing and looked at Harry carefully. Tom got nervous, if he got Harry in trouble, then what?

"So, what started the fire?" Smith asked incredulously, his gentleness momentarily forgotten.

Petunia glared again. Tom sat straighter thinking fast…

Magic…. Magic… Magic.. Magic. Magic MagicMagicMagicMagic

"Magic" Harry says with fear, feeling the walls close in while seeing the school burn down. Petunia stops rocking Harry and closes her eyes. Smith doesn't know what to say. Tom says he'll protect Harry even if he has to kill every muggle in Britain. Harry is too afraid to look at or say anything to Tom or any one in the Room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BS-

Yay! New chapter numba 2! I feel accomplished!

BS out


	3. Imagination and Petunia

Shifted Memories: Imagination and Petunia

By broken smiles

People say children's imaginations can be copping mechanisms, a shield to something they can't handle. People say when children suffer a severe loss, trauma or anxiety they retreat into their own worlds. This can be manifested by the appearance of an imaginary friend, the uncontrollable need to lie or a severe attachment to a parental figure.

Tom has been with Harry ever since Harry was a baby.

Harry can remember having arms to hold him, loving words spoken to him, his hair ruffled and lullabies sung to him when no one else was around. Tom says it's because Tom was always older then Harry and Harry couldn't see Tom because Harry was too young. Tom says now that Harry's older and stronger Harry can start to pull Tom more and more into reality until he is as real as Harry. Then, Tom says, then nothing will ever separate them again, not even death. Harry usually is comforted by this but sometimes, sometimes it scares him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Petunia sat on Harry's bed gently rubbing his back while he slept. She knew Harry didn't mean to burn down the school. She knew he had shown signs of accidental magic and she knew that magic people couldn't control their magic the first few years they grew into it. She was only surprised he didn't start blowing things up when he was angry like his mother after she first got her powers. Those were some scary months.

But, Harry never got angry and his mother, sweet little Lily, never did that much damage. A whole school burned to the ground and that worried her. She loved Harry and she loved Dudley. They were both in that school. She didn't like not knowing how to raise a magical child. She wished those wizards would have left information. She wished there was someone she could talk to about all this. What was normal, what wasn't, how do you get help if this kind of thing ever happened again? These were the questions she wanted answered.

She always knew Harry would be stronger then his mother, after all James Potter was a powerful wizard and Lily _blew things up_ when she was _eight_! How could Harry not be powerful in his own right? But, she never imagined Harry would be this powerful. And even if she did imagine and predict this kind of backlash how did you plan for this kind of thing? How do you explain to Harry, to _Dudley? _

Petunia released a long, tired, heartfelt sigh. She lay down next to Harry thinking hard while still rubbing circles on his back. She found after a really bad nightmare this was the only way to make sure he slept the whole night. The warmth seeping through the covers into her hand, and the slow even breaths may have calmed her, but she was only doing this for Harry.

Petunia thought about the last few days. That day Mr. Smith gave her some resources for therapists and counselors along with lawyer contacts. Harry was the only witness after all. Three days later the police called. They found a surveillance tape showing some sort of gas explosion. Petunia wondered if that was true or if the wizards had something to with the case. The police said the explosion started from a leak in a pipe in the wall behind Harry. Harry started running milliseconds after it started and the police said angels must be watching Harry because the flames seemed to just go right by him instead of burning him alive, which physically should have happened. In short the police were stumped. They proclaimed it a miracle and said school would start up next year since school was out for the summer in around three weeks anyway. Once they got spare buildings in order they may start up a summer school or start early next year. Oh, they then said Harry was no longer under suspicion and apologized for any harm done. Vernon had snorted and threatened to sue.

Petunia was relieved. She didn't know what she would have done if they had taken Harry away from her. She watched Harry's hair ruffling in the unseen draft. She looked at the closed window, closed door, then looked at his hair again, she stopped.

"Tom!" she said controlling her voice as to not wake Harry. Tom froze, wide awake after lightly dozing off. He looked down at Harry's full head of hair on his chest and slightly smaller hand entangled with his own then looked over at Petunia. She looked like she saw a ghost.

Petunia finally saw. Harry never said he did the magic, he said Tom did. Tom always was the only one who could make Harry angry. She remembered hearing Harry's side of those fights. And he did say they were fighting before the accident. A million thoughts ran through her head. Tom was frozen worried that she could actually see him.

Petunia stood and left the room after one last look at Harry. She had a new purpose. Everything led back to Tom. Dudley's jealousy, the school, random other magic outbursts, Harry's continued shyness and withdrawn behavior. Yes, Tom had to go.

Harry woke with a start. Bight fearful eyes locked with slightly startled red ones.

"Tom don't leave me!"

Tom only kissed Harry's forehead and told Harry he would never leave even if they took him way he would always find a way back to Harry. Harry lay back down resting his head on Tom's chest and listened to his heart beat and rumbly voice as tom told him a story about a boy who saved the world from a dark lord and lived happily ever after. Harry slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Tom wasn't so lucky. He saw the truth in petunias eyes and realized she was going to try something drastic. He only hoped Harry and himself were strong enough to get through whatever she had planed. Get through it without killing off the Dursley family. He liked them if only because thy treated Harry so well.

Times likes these made Tom think. He didn't really like long hours with nothing to do and no Harry to distract. At these times, sometimes Tom wonders what will happen when he gets a new body. He knows Harry isn't strong enough yet and won't be for a few more years but he still worries. Tom has seen enough of Petunia to know she would never abandon Harry but would she accept Tom? Would she accept Tom, the one who never left Harry's side, who always stole comfort from her and her family, the one who could only watch while Harry got all the love? Would she welcome both of them back with open arms? Did Tom want to be accepted? Did he want to share his Harry with anyone even his family? After he got a body what would stop him from taking Harry and running.

Harry would get over not having a family, as long as Tom was there. Tom was sure of it!

Tom didn't exactly need sleep but he sure wished he could sleep right now. He didn't want to think about tomorrow or the future. He wanted to be safe and comfortable in Harry's bed forever.

Harry Potter woke up four days after his school burned down and knew it was going to be a bad day.

He was right.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The whole house was gloomy. Like everyone did serious soul searching or something. Like everyone was waiting in limbo for something to happen. The feeling was teetering from feeling like that feeling you get the moment before you open a gift from aunt Marge and that feeling you git right after you fall off a bike and have to look down to see how bad you skinned your knees. In both cases you were just waiting to see how bad it was. Was it painful? Or just embarrassing?

Dudley didn't like it.

He had to do something about this awkward waiting.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tom said Harry must have unconsciously put protective wards on his family because since he came into his magic, roughly a year ago, his family hadn't gotten sick or had any kind of accident, which is more then luck or coincidence. Petunia, if she knew Tom said this, would have to agree.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dudley had been safe from the fire and didn't even skin his knew when he fell from the window while trying escape the fire. He knew that Justin and Phillip... But, Dudley didn't want to think about that right now, no now he wanted to do something. He wanted to have some fun!

Being young and innocent enough not to know too much about death but old enough to realize he was lucky to get out of the school without being hurt, he wanted to do something to prove he was alive. To know he wasn't hurt. He wanted this heavy feeling in his house, around his family, to go away!

But, how do you prove you're alive and well? How do you prove your not only okay but invincible too? You do something reckless of course! Something dangerous, something to get the ol'adrenaline pumping. With that said and decided, what does a seven year old do that's reckless and life threatening?

Dudley's eyes light up with anticipation.

"HARRY! Let's go!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry woke up knowing the day was going to be a bad day.

And he was right.

Harry Potter hates being right about these kinds of things.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BS-

Yay! A new Ch 3! Please tell me how you like the new stuff! Review's really motivate me!


	4. Blood and Bad Days

Shifted Memories: Blood and Bad Days

By broken smiles

They say blood is thicker then water. Us versus them. Blood ties you first to the family, to the protection and survival. Families take care of their own. Blood is the strongest natural protection in the magical community. Babies are born protected by their own blood and parent protect their own blood by whatever means necessary.

They also say blood magic and blood rituals are the darkest magic ever to come from wizard magic. Blood is the most powerful power known to earth. Blood is the future of any family or magic. The baby is born knowing it will be protected by it's blood, family. The family will protect it's blood, children, because losing the blood is losing the future. To use blood in a ritual is considered darker then dark. To use your blood is to curse your future. To use someone else's blood...

Parents, muggle and magical alike, can call upon its power in the worst possible circumstances and perform miracles. The mother can save her child from a rolling car. The father can carry his child for miles and only collapse when help is filly found. Brothers can save their siblings form siblings form bullies. Sisters can instinctively know not only when their siblings are hurt emotionally or physically but also how to mend those hurts. Children can feel loved and protected even when their parents are long gone and only memories remain.

In short blood is binding, they say, and wizards are afraid of forever.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The worst day of Harry's, and arguably Dudley's, day started off as normal as any other depressingly morose day. Harry was in his end of the bed. The house was quiet. Tom was lounging on the other end. Dudley was off doing his own thing. When Dudley called, Harry was not happy to be off and out of bed but he thought maybe if he went he could get away from this feeling of foreboding.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Petunia was off down the street visiting with noisy, gossipy, neighbor ladies. Getting the latest scope on all the drama. She wanted normalcy after her crazy past few weeks. She never even knew her too most precious boys left. Vernon heard Dudley shout for Harry, heard Harry come down the stairs and saw them jump on their bikes and ride away.

"Boys will be boys"

Vernon continued reading the paper and eventually left for work with a smile on his face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry didn't want to get out of bed. Tom didn't seem to disagree so they both stayed in the safety of the bed for as long as they could. Tom didn't want to find out what Petunia had planed and Harry couldn't shake the bad feeling he woke up with. When Dudley finally shouted for Harry, Tom and Harry were reluctant to follow but they eventually came down stairs on outside and way with Dudley.

The day was beautifully sunny, warm and clear, a perfect day for adventure. Dudley rode his dirt bike slightly ahead of Harry. Harry made Vernon put trick bars on the back wheel so Tom could stand on them and hold on to Harry instead of running beside them like he used to.

Harry couldn't hold back the snort of amusement those memories brought up. Tom pouted, knowing what Harry was thinking, and told Harry to shut up.

Dudley led them past the park, past the burned school, and out of the neighborhood. He eventually went off road and down to the stream.

Harry and Tom were very curious now. Petunia had told them not to come down here without an adult. What was Dudley planning? Harry got a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like whatever Dudley wanted to do.

"Harry" Dudley got off his bike and stood face to face with Harry looking oddly determined and serious. Harry got off his bike and waited for Dudley to say whatever he wanted to say.

"We're not really brothers… right?"

This was ridicules.

"Is that what this is about? You're my brother… we don't have the same, er, first parents but we are brothers now, okay?"

"Promise?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled.

"Promise!"

Dudley pulled his Boy Scout Swiss army knife from his back pocket and made a nick on his palm.

"Forever?" and held his hand out to Harry.

Tom watched Harry bite his lip nervously. Then Tom scowled at Dudley, he was getting impatient.

"Forever!" Harry made a nick on his palm and they clasped hands together. Dudley smiled brightly.

"Good! Now, brother lets have some fun!"

With that said Dudley ran beside the stream towards the bridge leaving behind a bewildered Harry and a jealous Tom. Dudley ran to the train track bridge over the deepest part of the stream. After exchanging curious looks, Harry and Tom followed after Dudley.

In the summer when it was very hot the neighborhood kids would get together in the stream to cool down. The older teens would jump off the bridge as some sort of coming of age ritual. Petunia was quick to forbid them from ever going anywhere near the bridge. So why was Dudley going their now.

Harry and Tom caught up to Dudley removing his shirt and pants.

"What are you going to do, Dudley?"

"_We're_ jumping, Harry"

"Jumping, Why?" Harry was numb. He didn't know why Dudley was thinking this was a good idea. Harry wished he never got out of bed. But...

"Cuz!" Dudley was satesfied with his final non arguable, ultimate big brother logic. Because he said so.

"We. Will jump. Into that river. Because that is what we will do! Because I said so. You're my brother, you promised!" Dudley was impatient, and... a little scared. The bridge was higher then it looked. But he got Harry all the way out here. He was the oldest it was his job to be brave!

Dudley was now standing in his boxers folding this discarded clothing and stacking them on a log.

"Tom says we shouldn-"

"Who cares what _Tom_ says! I'm your brother lets GO!"

Dudley knew Tom usually said things that were in Harry's best interest but he really wished Harry would ask him _his_ opinion every once in awhile. When had Dudley ever led Harry wrong before? Didn't Dudley beat up those kids that made fun of Harry? Didn't Dudley include Harry in everything him and his friends did? Didn't Dudley share all his toys with Harry? Didn't Dudley matter at all?

Harry watched as Dudley stormed of towards the bridge until he disappeared through the wooded area. Then he quickly shed his shirt and pants throwing them randomly while ignoring Tom's warnings.

Harry finally caught up to Dudley in the middle of the bridge.

"Tom says we-"  
"Harry! STOP IT"

Dudley was so mad! Harry always listened to Tom. Tom this! Tom that! Why did Tom follow Harry everywhere! Can't he let Dudley have some Harry time! Geez!

Dudley threw a rock he had out over the stream. Harry was quiet. Tom was telling Dudley to stop yelling at Harry.

"No ripple"

"I SAID SHUT….what?"

Dudley and Tom stopped and looked at Harry who just pointed at the stream.

"No ripple… when you threw the rock"

"What does _Tom_ have to say about that" Dudley huffed and threw another rock. The bridge was really high. And he didn't want to be left out of another Harry and Tom only conversation! Dudley didn't like being left out. Well, he was going to do this! Tom couldn't jump off a bridge! Dudley was shocked when he finally watched the rock hit the water, noticed there wasn't a ripple. Not even the wind rippled the water; it was still, unnaturally still.

"Really Harry, what _does_ Tom have to say about this?... I'm sorry I yelled at you and Tom"

Dudley looked at Harry and, well, Tom for answers. Dudley may be annoyed, frustrated, with Tom and Harry but he knew that Tom usually had good explanations for stuff like this. Like that one time Harry and Dudley's teacher's hair turned blue.

Tom was silently watching the stream with a look of serious contemplation.

"He… we don't know"

Dudley looked down at the water. Now that he looked. Well, it really wasn't that big of a jump and really he was a brave seven year old who just escaped a fire unharmed. Supper man, spider man, he was invincible!

Dudley felt a bubbly feeling in his stomach and his legs felt a little wobbly. His voice was in his throat, like he was about to go down a roller coaster.

"Only one way to find out!"

He jumped.


	5. Speech and Bad Days

Shifted Memories: Bad Days and Speech

By broken smiles

They say love saved Harry Potter from the killing curse. They say his mother sacrificed herself with so much love she left a ward so strong evil could never touch him. They say that's why he could destroy the dark lord. They say her love and sacrifice can be found in her blood and thus Harry went to live with his aunt.

But no one ever reminds us that his protection is based on blood wards which are based on blood magic, which as we already pointed out, people say are evil. No one talks about the fact that sacrifice of blood or life for magic, no matter how noble the cause, is the greatest sin of magic. No one likes to know the-boy-who-lived was born for light from the darkest of sin. No one likes to remember Harry Potter was touched with the killing curse, the greatest evilest of evil, and no one likes to think he will be anything but a light wizard.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

He jumped

Harry could only watch as Dudley jumped. Harry could only watch in slow motion as Dudley hit the water without a splash. Harry could only watch in horror as Dudley sank below the water only to stay under water. Harry could only struggle in the arms that held him back as something white and scaly wrapped itself around Dudley.

"Let me go!"

Tom managed to pull Harry back from the edge but lost his balance and fell on the tracks. Harry was fighting, frantically trying to get to Dudley, trying to escape Tom so he could get that thing off Dudley.

In all the struggling neither boy noticed Mrs. Apples from number eleven on her afternoon walk. And not even she noticed the tracks vibrating.

Harry kept fighting. Tom kept holding. Dudley kept sinking. And Mrs. Apples kept walking.

Mrs. Apples finally noticed Harry; she also noticed the train whistle signaling its approach. She did the only thing a _not_ panicking mother would do.

"Harry James Dursley! You get down here right this second!"

She yelled.

Harry took no notice he was too busy trying to escape Tom's hold and Tom was trying desperately to hold Harry. Tom's reasoning was that Harry could recover from losing his brother, well, Dudley, to whatever was down there, but Tom, Tom couldn't recover from losing his Harry. So he held on for dear life because really, Harry was Tom's dear life.

Mrs. Apples was frantic now, Harry was still rolling around the tracks and she could hear the train now.

"Harry!"

With the rumbling of the engine and the click-clunking of metal on metal vibrating through her head and body she lost her in control attitude and ran full speed to the bridge. She had to save that child! He was, after all, good friends of her son and the neighborhood cutie.

"Harry!"

She had a shadow of a future in here mind that was flashing before her eyes. Full of her son and the Dursley boys growing up getting girl friends, learning how to drive, going to collage and getting jobs, she even dared to imagine grandchildren. She could hear the screech of the breaks but the train was to close it could never stop in time.

"Harry! Please!"

The train was on the bridge now. She couldn't. She started to feel tears in her eyes, the air burning her lungs, the stick in her side was unbearable and finally she fell, the weight of the situation too heavy for her legs to carry. Blood was dripping down her leg from the scratches she got while running through the thick underbrush. Harry suddenly stopped struggling but the train was too close. She fully fell in on herself in the beginnings of shock.

"Harry please! someone save him please!" she whispered brokenly.

She broke into sobs and bowed her head completely. She curled in on herself not wanting to have to tell Petunia and Vernon they lost a son. Not wanting to have to go find Harry's little body that had played with her son in her own back yard. Not wanting to explain another death to her son (ever) so soon after the school tragedy. She failed to protect a good friend's son. So she cried.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

Dudley's day started off so much better than this. In his head, things went much differently. He jumped. That was... he even surrounded by pressure and darkness, he could still fill that stomach flip, that weightless feeling. The free fall was amazing and wonderful! He hoped harry would feel that way too!

But that moment of triumph was gone now. In his head. Dudley jumped and emerged from the water with a hero's welcome! Dudley would never be afraid again!

Here now, outside of Dudley's head, Dudley couldn't move with the scales surrounding him, couldn't breath, couldn't think and couldn't hear anything other then the odd his of water in his ears and the rumbling of the train near by. He distractedly hopped Harry and Tom would know how to get him away from the scaly pressure.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

Harry finally managed to turn around and face Tom. He never hit Tom for real before but now with danger of losing his big brother nearby he was desperate enough to raise his hand, create a fist and bring it down. Tom was frozen. Harry was going to punch him, for real!

Harry's hand never made impact because at that moment the screech of metal on metal shocked them from the scuffle.

Tom used all the strength in his legs to kick Harry off him.

Green locked with red and Harry fell over the edge.

The last glimpse of Tom Harry got was of Tom smiling.

This would haunt him for a very long time

The train crossed the bridge the same time Harry hit the water.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

Misery was not having a good day. He was hungry and frustrated because he couldn't eat and now that he finally caught something, a manish, human, thing, but he couldn't eat it! The manish thing he held within his scales had some sort of…. Thing! This thing, it was annoying! No matter how he bit or crushed or drowned the thing would not let him past! The thing he couldn't get past was...! he couldn't squish it, smash it, bite it, or most importantly, eat it! So frustrating! Well no matter another fell within his grasp and he released the first in order to eat the second.

Dudley was released and shot to the top of the water eager to get out.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

Mrs. Apples looked up. The train was finally stopped but it had crossed the bridge and Harry was nowhere in site. She stood with a heavy heart and slowly started walking to the bridge expecting the worst. So she was startled out of her mind by the sound of a child's voice from the river. She started running again.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

"**_So hungry! Not as good as eggs but you will do small manish thin_g**"

Harry's lungs hurt.

"Tom!"

Harry's head hurt. Tom didn't answer him and there was nothing but the pressure of water and the odd voice near his ear.

"**_it cries! It cries best eat it before it cries some more, huh, poor little pray put you out of your misery_**"

And with that Harry could feel something surround his feet and fangs sink into his leg.

"**_Stop let me go! TOM! let me GO!_**"

Harry whimpered as the water burned his lungs and his head felt dizzy he was going numb but at least the fangs retracted and the mouth was gone.

"**_it speaks?_**"

Harry blacked out.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

BS

tell me what you think

BS out


	6. Intermission

Shifted memories: Intermission

By broken smiles

Later, a year, an hour, a day, a minute, a second. Some time, when Harry woke, he was in a new place. A new location and a new life, he just didn't know it yet.

The last memory harry would have of his world for many years was fuzzy empty pain. Like half his soul was missing, like ice was poured down his back, under his skin, seeping slowly out to his fingers and toes.

Somehow, he knew Tom could make it better. Tom always made everything better. He would ask Tom to fix this.

When Harry woke up, he hurt. That's all he think about. All he knew. That was all the thought process he could handle at the time. Dizzy, disoriented, and felling like he just got squished and crushed, he went to ask Tom why it felt like he got hit by a train. Harry became more aware when he realized, with a sinking feeling on top of pain, Tom wasn't there. When his mother came in with a stranger in a suit and doctor with a face mask, the sinking feeling made him suffocate. When she told him Tom died in the train accident Harry couldn't breathe. When she continued telling Harry he would be leaving with the stranger to a place that could help him deal with the loss Harry started screaming. And when the stranger gave him a shot and some pills Harry stopped thinking…

And somewhere, Tom popped out of existence…

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

Dudley sat on his bed watching without anyone realizing he was awake or aware. Dudley would later reflect that Harry was never hit by a train and the fall wasn't all that high. How did Harry end up in the hospital with broken ribs and a punctured leg? The injuries, the medicine, all the medical doctor "experts" that came to see his brother did not make sense for a kid who fell off a bridge. He wished he could ask Tom what was going on.

He would also recall the whole thing was his fault. He would remember that Tom took most of Harry's attention and that he, Dudley, was a bit jealous but most of all he would remember that Tom was Harry's twin brother and he never wanted Tom dead and he never wanted to hurt Harry. As he watched Harry wake up and find out Tom was dead (how his mother knew Dudley would later wonder). As he watched the pain and sadness spread across Harry's face Dudley couldn't help but wonder if Harry would feel that way if Dudley had died instead of Tom. As he watched Harry scream about not wanting to leave home Dudley concluded that yes Harry would miss him but Harry would have had Tom to help him grieve, he would still have a brother who cared about him.

Then it hit him, Dudley was still there! He was still Harry's brother and he could still help Harry through this because Dudley was Harry's big brother and even if Harry listened to Tom all the time, he still listened to Dudley! Wasn't the whole bridge thing evidence enough? And even if Tom did all that… magic stuff didn't Dudley beat up the bullies and make sure Harry was included at lunch, recess, and PE? Wasn't Dudley the one who helped Harry with chores and getting into or out of trouble? Dudley stood up ready o comfort Harry something Tom usually did but now that he wasn't here Dudley decided it would be his job from now on. He would have to be a better brother now that Harry was in trouble.

Mr. Stranger gave Harry some pills and stuck a needle in Harry's arm and then he was out. Harry fell asleep and Dudley felt cold. Petunia looked at them both with tears in her eyes. Never meeting Dudley's eyes she told him Harry would be leaving for a little while but everything would be okay. She left the "I hope" silent. There was no need to frighten Dudley, Harry would be fine, and if he wasn't... but Dudley read her body language and heard it any way. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't sad, he wasn't even cold anymore. He was angry. How dare she give up on Harry, how dare she send him away from the family especially now that Tom couldn't be there for him.

Dudley didn't yell, he didn't cry, he didn't even fight or argue with his mother and that hurt her more then he would ever know.

Instead Dudley just walked over and held Harry's hand. He decided that he would never be able to change his mothers mind so he would be here for Harry even if it was only for a little while. Dudley was still angry with his mother but when you know there is nothing you could do, what did you do? Nothing. So Dudley would do nothing until Harry was back. Dudley would not say anything to his mother! Until Harry was back he would acknowledge her, respect her, love her, and hug her but he wouldn't talk, not until he saw Harry again, then maybe after talking to Harry he would end his vow of silence against his mother.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

Dudley wouldn't speak to his mother for four years.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

BS out


	7. New Friend

Again I don't own anything.

Shifted memories: New Friend

By broken smiles

Harry slept through the night and most of the next day so he doesn't really know how far way from home he is or where he is or, really, who he is. When Harry woke he was in a new place and was a new person but he didn't know that yet and he wouldn't understand until he was older and slightly wiser to the ways of the world. But for now all he worried about was the new person sitting in the room with him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

Looking around the room he could see that it was plan and empty and he could see colors in the sky changing outside of the open curtains. He could see more buildings outside and the door to his own room was closed but the floor moved in ripples and the table was getting closer to him.

"_.sss. I don't understand that tongue .sss."_ the being curled around Harry's nee answered when it felt it had Harry's attention focused on it again.

Harry stared at the baby snake admiring the snake's creamy white scales and chilling blue eyes while ignoring the fog coming in under the door and the window glass melting to the floor.

"_.sss. Why not? .sss."_ Harry asked, attention again going to the moving floor.

"_.sss. It's the tongue of humans young manish thing, now what did you ask me? .sss."_ the snake looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry was confused and had to concentrate to remember the last few minutes. Concentrating was hard though because he was too interested in the walls curving around him and the bed sinking into the ground. He finally decided he remembered nothing.

"_.sss. I don't remember… who are you? .sss."_ Harry finally said looking back into the snake's hypnotizing eyes.

"_.sss. I am Misery, I've lived forever, I know everything but how you speak, now tell me, who are you? .sss."_ Misery said while slithering up Harry's chest until he wrapped around his neck to look directly into Harry's wondering and unfocused eyes.

Harry shivered at the felling of the snake wrapping itself around his back and neck.

"_.sss. Weren't you just a small thing earlier? How do you grow so long? .sss."_ Harry asked considering the width and length of the snake coiling itself around him.

"_.sss. I grow because I need to, now who are you? .sss."_

The snake was now 10ft long and wrapped around Harry a few times ready to constrict at any moment. Harry considered the answer and the question then ran his hand along the back of the snake around his stomach.

"_.sss. I don't know who I am but that's a pretty cool trick! Do you think I could grow taller if I needed to? .sss."_ Harry said while petting the snake. Misery stilled thoughtfully. Harry just watched the fog change colors and swirl around the bed.

"_.sss. I suppose you're Tom and I think you probable could grow taller if you really needed to. .sss."_

Misery loosened his hold on Harry then laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

"_.sss. You're as warm as a sun-rock… do you not fear me? My body could crush you and my fangs could poison you. I could kill you prey if I wanted to. Do you not fear the death I could bring you? .sss."_

Misery asked, truly curious. Harry continued to pet Misery's back. Now watching the ceiling slowly drop down towards him and the color outside change again, he thought carefully (as carefully as he was able at this point) about what Misery said. Did he fear death?

"_.sss. Tom….ss_s." Harry felt a pain in his chest as he continued speaking _".sss. that doesn't sound right… but I feel like I know it. .sss."_ Harry's eyes continued to wonder.

"_.sss. Did you not hear my question prey? .sss." _

Harry stopped petting Misery and Misery found it disconcerting to know he was slightly disappointed at the absence of comfort.

"_.sss. Should I fear you? I don't know. If you kill me I don't think I would… fear much longer so why should I fear now? .sss."_ Harry answered the question as best he could but it was hard to communicate what he felt when he didn't even know what his own name was much less what death or fear really was.

Misery watched Harry stare in wonder around the plan looking white hospital room. Harry felt Misery constrict suddenly and thought death was just around the corner but he was more concerned with watching the walls and roof fall away from him and the floor suddenly turn pink.

Misery was laughing.

"_.sss. You speaker are truly entertaining! I think I will stay with you for… awhile. .sss."  
_

Harry didn't feel one way or the other about Misery's declaration.

"_.sss. Okay .sss."_ Harry started petting Misery again. Harry didn't flinch when the snake fangs pierced his neck and Misery drank his blood. After a minute Misery retreated from the wound and watched it heal.

"_.sss. Am I poisoned now? Will I die? .sss."_ Harry asked calmly.

"_.sss. No, I simply wanted to learn your tongue. Now I understand it and will hide from everyone but you. Now sleep Tom.sss."_ Misery responded sleepily.

So Harry slept.

* * *

BS 

Basically my life is getting better!

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (BRM, Merrymow, cheza'flower'silver'wolf, snowlight144, DyingInnocence, BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer, samgurlalways, LandUnderWave, Siamh, Slim Shady, I 'heart' Kouga and Miroku) it made me happy and actually made me want to update sooner but this is the first time I've gotten a computer to myself (my friend went to got a new computer to travel abroad (Lucky girl!!) so now I get her old one) hopefully I can update more often now!

The story is finally getting where I wanted it to go so I feel accomplished. I have about 2 chapters written out on paper and a rough sketch for the next 2 now just finding time to type them up and read over them (kind of). Thanks for sticking around!!

If I didn't respond to you're review or message I'm sorry review or message again and I'll try to respond!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! (Reviewing sends good karma out into the world)

Love

BS


	8. New Boy

Again I don't own anything.

Shifted memories: A New Boy

By broken smiles

Harry doesn't ever feel right. He always feels like his ears are blocked and his eyes are fuzzy even with his new glasses. He hates not remembering stuff and can't help but feel betrayed by his mother even if he can't remember why.

When he tells the woman this, she says the physical feelings will go away after his meds even out. The betrayal, she says, is a more delicate matter one they need to talk about. She then waits expectantly. But since Misery hasn't told him how to respond and he can't remember why he feels the way he feels he just shrugs and concentrates on Misery rapped around his stomach.

Harry and Misery are never apart he doesn't remember when or why Misery is there but he knows he hasn't been there that long.

Misery calls him Tom and Harry wonders why, Harry doesn't sound like his name but neither does Tom so he lets it go. He asks Misery why he calls him Tom and Misery says that's all Harry would say when they first met.

Harry doesn't remember much but he dreams of a boy like himself but with red eyes and a sad smile. Harry tries to reach him in his dreams but he falls too fast and the boy just smiles. It breaks Harry's heart but he doesn't know why.

Misery says that the boy in Harry's dream is Harry's shadow and mortals always try to catch there shadows.

Misery sometimes stares at nothing especially when he says this to Harry, so Harry doesn't always know who misery is telling this to and wonders sometimes if maybe Misery is trying to catch his own shadow.

Harry's first day went something like this…

* * *

When Harry woke up the next time there was a lady bringing food into the room. She set the food on the table then handed Harry a cup with pills and a cup with water.

"Take them Mr. Dursley"

Harry looked at the cups indifferently.

"_.sss. eat them, so she will go away. I am hungry.sss."_

Harry swallowed all the pills at once then drank the water and waited for the lady to leave. After she was gone Misery slithered over to investigate the food.

"_.sss. Tom! Look, look they have eggs!! Let's eat the eggs!! .sss."_

If a snake could look and sound excited Misery was excited.

Harry waited for the fuzzy vertigo to leave and his stomach to settle before he even looked at Misery.

"_.sss. Tom Eat those eggs and the toast and the meat, wait, give me some of the meat and eggs and you eat the rest .sss" _

Harry ate everything Misery told him to eat. After they ate they waited in silence Misery not knowing what to say and Harry not knowing he was supposed to be uncomfortable with long bouts of silence.

A man came and talked with Harry for awhile then a lady came and talked with Harry then Harry ate again then he showered then he went to bed. Misery told Harry what to do and Harry kept Misery wrapped around his stomach or his neck the whole day.

* * *

It's not long before Misery catches on to what the people here want Harry to do so he instructs Harry on how to eat normally sleep normally and talk normally. The people here attribute his apathy and general robot-ness to the traumatic event of the school burning down and then nearly being hit by a train and believe he will recover on his own.

This is basically the routine Harry and Misery follow for the entire six months Harry stays in the room. There are other rooms and other people and more medicine and more heart to heart talks with Misery, but since Harry doesn't remember much of his time anyway he doesn't think about it any more and Misery has always been about the here and now so he just doesn't think it's important enough to bring up. Misery spent so much time telling Harry what to do when to do it and how it should be done that he is convinced Harry would die with out Misery so he stays with Harry just to keep him alive.

Misery will never admit he likes the idea of being needed and depended on after being alone for so long. He'll definitely never admit he likes having Harry around. Misery will deny that he actually wouldn't know what to do with himself if Harry didn't need him anymore.

Harry doesn't know how he feels about Misery but he doesn't feel much in general so he assumes Misery is important to him because he knows he would probably panic or be completely lost with out Misery's comforting cool white scales around his neck or his stomach.

Before 6 months is up Harry is told he is ready to go home.

Harry vaguely remembers his mother and father, a brother too, but he also feels loss and an empty hole where some one must have been but won't be because he doesn't remember and that makes him sad. Which doesn't make sense because how can you miss someone you don't remember?

Misery says just because you can't feel your shadow doesn't mean you don't try to reach it every once and awhile.

This also makes Harry feel sad but the people are waiting. They want a reaction.

Misery says to smile so he does.

* * *

BS

Well, I'm alive... I feel like this chapter is short but I wasn't sure how to break up the next section so I just left it like this… I think people would probably like an update then wait longer to.

So any way, tell me how you feel about this chapter!!

BS


	9. Interlude

Again I don't own anything.

Shifted memories: Interlude

By broken smiles

Everyone agrees that Harry (Dursley) Potter is a sweet and helpful boy. Harry Potter's friends say he is entertaining to be around and is a good friend. Harry Potter's family thinks he has grown up into a very bright and handsome normal boy. Except Dudley treats him as a stranger (rightfully so) and Vernon is often uncomfortable with his second son's robot-ness and petunia has to constantly convince herself it's for his own good and she loves him enough to keep giving him his meds she loves this Harry shell as much as she loves her son… really she does!!

Everyone agrees that Harry (Dursley) Potter is a sweet and helpful boy. Harry Potter's friends say he is entertaining to be around and is a good friend. Harry Potter's family thinks he has grown up into a very bright and handsome normal boy.

Every one is to polite so say anything… But…

Everyone silently believes he's a little too sugary sweet, his smiles are a little fake and his laugh a little forced. His friends whisper that he is too mechanical, too bluntly honest and socially awkward to get too close to. His family is honestly a little scared of this strange new Harry doll and walk on egg shells that splinter like broken glass around him.

So even though its been nearly 3 years since his time away from home and he is now a new "better" Harry, he is called Viper by everyone but his mom and he is alone and isolated with only his Misery and his strange sad shadow to keep him true company.

Harry wouldn't have it any other way and goes about his life happy, healthy and always ready to learn new things from his Misery never guessing that on this birthday everything will once again change.

* * *

This was the start of something big. 

Misery knows the basics to existing. You eat sleep maybe slither around. You have to hunt to eat and eat to sleep and stay warm to slither around so at first Miser didn't know what to do about this… speaker. The speaker wasn't pray wouldn't help him sleep and couldn't slither for him.. but he was bored and curious so he decided to go with the … Tom. He would call the man-ish thing of a speaker Tom after the speakers first words as it was in the snake way.

Misery quickly pushed Harry toward the surface of the water while releasing the suppressed current of the river. Harry floated, with help from the current, safely to the shore. Misery made himself small and invisible and rapped around the Tom's hand like a bracelet and went to sleep as the crazy lady started dragging Harry out of the water. At least tom was warm and Misery was getting pretty bored.

This was the start of something big.

Misery thinks he stays with Harry because Harry can get him food (right off his plate), keeps him warm (so he can sleep anytime he wants) and because Harry can and will carry Misery around with him everywhere he goes. Really, Misery stays with Harry because it is convenient.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Sitting up in bed he watched the shadows in the corner of his room. 

"_.sss. What iss it my ssweet? .sss_._" _Misery asked while sliding up Harry's arm.

"_.sss. That sshadow hass eyess .sss."_ Harry whispered back while concentrating on the corner.

"_.sss. Go back to ssleep, ssweet, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow .sss."_

"_.sss. What iss sso sspecial about my birthday? .sss." _Harry said finally looking away from the corner.

"_.sss. It iss your eleventh, a sspecial day for a sspecial boy .sss."_

"_.sss. What'ss sso sspecial? .sss."_ Harry wondered out loud.

Misery had been talking about Harry's eleventh birthday for a month now and Harry still had no idea what was so special.

"_.sss. You will find out tomorrow my little viper, but only if you ssleep .sss." _

Misery started calling Harry viper after Harry finally told Misery about neither Harry nor Tom sounding right as his name. When Harry told his family they, surprisingly, agreed to call him that as well (everyone but his mom). Misery says it's their way of copping with the radically different Harry.

"_.sss. Fine Miz you win .sss."_ Harry said while getting comfortable in his bed again.

After Misery was sure Harry was sound asleep he slithered out to the edge of the bed. Increasing his size he raised his head like a cobra. Rapping his thick body around Harry protectively he began hissing menacingly. His white scales nearly glowed in the dark and his blue eyes flashed with rage. The gentle wind blowing through the window stopped and the air around privet drive was suddenly unnaturally still.

"_.sss. Leave now sshadow! You are not welcome here! .sss."_ Misery said while flattening his head ready to strike the intruder.

The shadow separated from the corner and slipped closer to the bed. While Misery grew even longer and bigger, spilling off the bed and coiling around it twice separating Harry from the red eyed shadow slowly creeping closer.

"_.sss. I'll not warn you again! Sshadow leave this sspeaker never come back to thiss place! .sss." _Misery with so much hate he could feel the venom in his fangs ready to slip into this filth that dared slip into his nest and threaten his young.

The shadow stopped and glared up at Misery defiantly.

"_.sss. Who are you to tell me to leave? I was here firsst! .sss."_ the shadow spoke back unafraid of the enormous snake staring it down.

"_.sss. I am here now and I will kill you! Rip you! Poisson you until your blood boilss and leakss from your body if you do not leave now! .sss."_ Misery went to strike but the shadow was already stepping back.

"_.sss. I can't sstay long anyway but tell him his brother wishess him a happy birthday .sss."_ the shadow said sadly before vanishing completely from the house.

Long after the red eyes vanished misery stayed large.

The rest of the night Misery stayed watching the room for danger.

Harry slept on.

The world all but held it's breath in fear of Misery's rage.

* * *

BS 

Holly cow!!! I totally didn't mean to leave this story for so long!! I hope everyone likes this chapter I'm excited cuz now is when the cool stuff starts!! Guess who the shadow is? And man I wonder what Misery is? Hee hee!

Reviewing actually helps me write more… just got a pm from Merrymow and was like aw man better get on that next update! And look it worked!! I've honestly been having a really rough time this summer but again everything's worked out soooo yeah I'm alive and please forgive me!!!...

Reviewing is good for your soul!

BS out


End file.
